


Let Me In

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stressed Out, you have to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Let Me In

“He made it personal…” Tony stared off into space.

“That’s not the point.” The soldier said, looking Tony straight in the face with those sharp grey eyes.

“That is the point, that’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?”

“To tear us apart.” Steve replied knowingly.

“Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony said finally, a plan starting to form in his mind already as he walked up the stairs behind Steve.

“Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart.” The soldier said, turning to face the genius again.

“Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva right?” Steve glanced up at Tony, only half-understanding as Tony continued, gesturing wildly,

“He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants…a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…….” Steve raised his eyebrows in question as Tony’s face fell in recognition.

“Son of a bitch.” Tony brushed past Steve in a mad rush as the soldier grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall. Tony struggled to free himself, mind buzzing with ideas and adrenaline-crazed revenge flaring behind those dark eyes. He glared at Steve menacingly but the Captain didn’t let go.

“What are you doing?” Tony said defensively as if Steve were about to go in for the kill. He stopped struggling, but his body had gone rigid with confusion.

“Helping you relax. Your mind won’t get any clearer if you’re all wound up and stressed.” Steve leaned down closer to Tony,

“I really don’t think now’s the best time to be contemplating experimentation, Rogers.” Tony said nervously.

“How do you know it won’t work if you don’t try it? Isn’t that how your science goes, Tony?”

“Well, yeah…” The genius said, turning his head to the side, “But I only experiment when I can get away with it.” He replied. “And at the moment we seem to be in a bit of a rush.”

“We’re not in enough of a rush that I can’t help you out.” Steve said, pressing his lips gently to the other man’s. Tony moaned in surprise and slight agitation at not being able to rush to the lab and finish the calculations that were surging through his brain like tiny electric eels. He braced his hands against the soldier’s chest and shoved, but it was like fighting a brick wall.

Steve had pinned him completely and wasn’t letting him go until he was satisfied. Tony felt those soft warm lips pressed hard to his own and he cold feel his ideas slipping away, being put in a concise order on the shelves of his mind. He could feel his hands relax and fist loosely into the tight fabric covering Steve’s strong chest. He deepened the kiss slightly, knowing that Tony’s body was relaxing, succumbing to the deadly poison of Steve’s mouth, that dangerous narcotic.

The soldier finally released his captive and took a few steps back. Tony was slumped against the wall, body completely relaxed and satiated. But as suddenly as he had allowed his body to be overpowered by that sensual contact, Tony’s brain was in top gear and he straightened from the wall. He turned to Steve suddenly, those dark eyes flaring with purpose,

“You get the crew together, we’ve got to move out, now.” Tony hurried from the room and Steve watched him go, a knowing smirk on his face.

*****

Tony lay on the ground, unconscious. The team gathered around him nervously. Was he alive? The Hulk had tossed him unceremoniously onto the ground after catching him from his death-defying fall. Steve knelt beside him, feeling like somehow everything had been his fault. The Hulk suddenly let out a loud roar and Tony jerked to life, eyes flashing open, as if he had been shocked.

Steve glanced into the genius’s face eagerly, in disbelief that he had truly been awoken by the beast. Tony gasped for air, slowly recognizing his friend’s faces.

“What the hell?” He said, breathless, suddenly doubting as well the fact that he could have been rescued from such a daring and heroic sacrifice. He relaxed slightly. His whole body ached as he glanced around him weakly, staring into Steve’s concerned, soot-smeared features.

“What just happened?…….Please tell me nobody kissed me…..” Tony glanced at the soldier who cracked a boyish smirk and blushed, looking away at the wreckage of the city.

“We won.” Steve said, breathlessly, not wanting Tony to see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.


End file.
